Snowstorms and Secrets
by RandomGG25
Summary: Rory takes Marty on a tour of Star's Hollow, but they get stranded at the diner with Luke, Lorelai, Lane, and Jess. They soon find out that everyone has secrets, even Taylor. Part 3 up!
1. Part One: A Tour of the Hollow

Okay in light of the failure that is 'Within This Perfect Town', I have decided to take the idea I was going to use for that story, and alter it to my use and liking. Okay, the story is set in season four. This is set during 'An Affair to Remember', but I'm going to say that it is set during the winter.

Snowstorms and Secrets 

**Part One: A Tour of the Hollow**

It was just another day at Yale. Rory was in her room studying, Janet was working out, Tanna was watching the TV loudly, and Paris was out with Professor Fleming. Rory got very frustrated and decided to try and study with Marty. Rory knocked on the door twice before Marty answered.

"Oh Rory! Hey! Sorry I thought you were my roommate. He 'lost' his key. But I actually hid it, he's very annoying sometimes. So, what's up?" He babbled.

"Oh I can't study in my room. I was just wondering if you wanted to study together?" Rory told him.

"Oh sure, but I know you've been studying all day and I have too. We need to take a break. Let's do something." Marty said.

"Okay. Do you want to come to Star's Hollow with me?" Rory asked with stars in her eyes.

"Sure I've been dying to see this place. Let's go." Marty replied with a sly smile.

"Alright come on." Rory said.

About fifteen minutes later, they passed the 'Welcome To Star's Hollow' sign.

"Wow." Marty said in disbelief.

"I know." Rory said chuckling.

"This is the most fascinating place I have ever seen." Marty told her in a daze.

"Is it everything I promised?" She asked.

"And more!" He replied.

"Just wait until you meet everyone. You'll have fun here." Rory told him.

At the Gilmore Household

"So where's your room?" Marty asked once they were inside.

"Um, right through here." She told him.

When they got in the kitchen, they saw Luke at the sink fixing something.

"Hey Luke!" Rory said.

"Oh hey Rory. I didn't know you were coming home today." He said.

"Yeah it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Hey, where's my mom?" She asked.

"Oh she's upstairs changing." Luke replied.

"Oh thanks. Oh, this is my friend Marty from school. Marty this is Luke, he makes the best coffee." Rory said.

"Nice to meet you." Marty said.

"Yeah, you too." Luke replied.

Then suddenly Lorelai started coming down the stairs.

"Hey Luke, are you-" Lorelai pauses when she sees Rory and Marty. "done yet?"

"Hey mom!" Rory exclaims, and then runs to give her mother a hug.

"Hey kid what are you doing here?" She said.

"Well, Marty and thought that we could use a break from studying so I decided to take him to visit the Hollow." Rory told her.

"Oh your lucky you came when it was snowing here. Everything's magical when it snows. When are you going back? We could have a movie night tonight." Lorelai told them.

"Um, I don't know. Do you have any plans for this weekend?" Rory asked Marty.

"No we can stay as long as you want." He replied.

"Great!" Rory exclaimed.

"Okay, well I've got to get to the Inn. You guys have fun exploring around town, I'll meet you back here at home around 6:30ish?" Lorelai said.

"Sounds good." Rory told her.

"Okay, great. Well bye Marty it was nice to see you again. I'll see you later Luke." She told him.

"Yeah bye." Luke said.

They shared a longing glance at each other completely unnoticed by Rory and Marty.

Rory spent the day showing all of the town's 'Hot Spots' to Marty. She promised him that they would go to see the showing of Sunset Boulevard at 'The Black, White, and Read Theater' the next day. Needless to say he was very excited. Around four Rory took him to see the Dragonfly Inn. Marty was very impressed. She introduced him to Sookie and Michel, and then her mother came in and talked to them for a moment.

"Hey you guys! You having fun?" She asked.

"Oh yeah Rory's showing me all of Star's Hollow." Marty said.

"Yes. We've been around town for about two hours and amazingly the tour is not over yet." Rory exclaimed.

"Hmm. Oh, I invited Luke over to watch movies with us tonight, is that okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Okay. That's good then Marty won't have to experience his first Gilmore Movie Night by himself." Rory said.

"Yes." Lorelai agreed.

"So, you want us to pick up the movies and food?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, and Luke said he'd bring some too." She replied.

"Great." Rory said,

Around six Rory decided it was time to wrap up the tour and go to Luke's for some coffee. When they got in they found the place to be almost deserted, except for Kirk of course.

"Hey Luke!" Rory called to Luke who was standing behind the counter.

"Hey Rory," he said sitting cups of coffee down on the table in front of her and Marty.

"Thanks. Is Lane working?" Rory asked.

"Um, yeah she's in the back helping…" He said trailing off.

"Who? Caesar?" Rory asked.

"Uh, not exactly." Luke said walking back to the counter.

"JESS!" Lane yelled from the kitchen.

"What?" Jess replied just as loud.

"Kirk's cheeseburger is on fire!" Lane said.

"Oh jeez." Luke said running into the kitchen.

"Has it been that long since you used a stove?" Luke asked him, extinguishing the fire.

Meanwhile Rory was looking rather white and staring at the door to the kitchen.

"So, is Jess your ex or something?" Marty asked.

"What? Oh, yeah." Rory answered in a daze.

Luke came out of the kitchen and over to the table that Rory and Marty were seated at.

"Sorry about that. What can I get you?" Luke asked.

Rory snapped out of her daze and said jokingly, "Well, I won't be having a cheeseburger."

"Can I get a piece of Boysenberry pie please?" Rory said.

Luke looked at Marty.

"Oh, I'll just have some more coffee." Marty replied.

"Alright. I'll get that pie for you." He said before leaving.

Just as Luke was scooping the pie off the tin, Lane ran from the kitchen.

"Luke!" Lane said.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"I just heard on the radio there's a powerful storm moving through the county." She said worried.

Luke turned his gaze outside the window and his eyes grew large. Suddenly it had become dark outside. The snow was falling more fiercely than it been fifteen minutes earlier. Luke then noticed Kirk running out the door screaming,

"I've gotta save Kirk!"

"Okay nobody's going anywhere, it might get worse. Rory, I'm gonna call your mom and tell her where you are." Luke said. Rory nodded and Luke went over to the phone.

"Dragonfly Inn, this is Lorelai speaking." She said professionally.

"Lorelai it's me." He stated

"Oh hey." She said sexily.

"Have you heard the weather report?" He asked her.

"Well, this conversation has taken an odd turn. No. Why?" She said puzzled.

"There's a bad storm coming in. Rory and Marty here at the diner, Their gonna stay here tonight." He told her.

"Oh okay, I'm leaving right now. I'm going to come over there." She told him.

"Be careful." He said pleadingly.

"I will. I'll be there soon. Don't worry." She replied.

"Okay see you soon. Bye." He said.

"Bye." She said hanging up.

"Your mom's coming she'll be here in a minute." Luke told Rory.

"Okay." She said.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked.

"Um, I'll just wait until mom gets here, but thanks." Rory replied.

TBC

Okay, that's it for now. I hope you liked it. Also, for those of you who want to know what's going on between Luke and Lorelai, I'll give you a hint. Read the lyrics to Michelle Branch's 'Something To Sleep To'. Well, I'll try to update later this week if anyone thinks it's worth updating. If it's not updated by Sunday, then either I'm not going to bother, or I'm just having writer's block. But I probably will update, so if I haven't updated by Sunday, you'll have to wait until next weekend to find out what happens. 


	2. Part Two: Making Out in the Storeroom

I am updating this story. Just so know I do have a plan. Not an exact one, but a general plan. Some of you were wondering whom Rory will end up with, but I'm not going to say. You'll just have to wait. And now where we left off last time,

Secrets and Snowstorms 

**Part two: **

Lorelai entered the diner and sat down with Rory and Marty. "Phew! It's crazy out there!" She said taking off her scarf and hat. "Hey Marty!" Lorelai said.

"Hey." He said shyly.

"So, I hear Jess is here? It's gonna be an eventful night." Lorelai says to no one in particular.

"Really, how so?" Jess asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Well, you can be very entertaining when you want to be." Lorelai told him.

"Huh." He replied.

"Okay." Lorelai said. "Let's get some food. Did you guys order yet?" They shook their heads. "You want Cheeseburgers?" She asked.

"Sure." "Sounds good." They replied.

"Okay, _I _will go and order the food." She said walking up to the counter to talk to Luke who writing in his ledger beside the register.

When Lorelai had left Marty asked Rory, "So is Luke your mother's boyfriend?"

"No. Even though he should be." She said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because they're obviously in love with each other. They are in denial. Besides it's kinda like they already date, except for the kissing and stuff." She told him as if it were common knowledge.

Meanwhile up at the counter.

"Hey." Lorelai says to Luke shooting him a sexy grin.

"Hey." Luke said, suppressing a smile.

"Thank you for calling me. I'm glad that Rory was here with you safe. And besides I missed you all day at work." She told him.

"I missed you too. I wish I could kiss you." He said to her.

"I know. I wish I could kiss too, but remember it was your idea to keep this quiet?" Lorelai said.

"I know. I'm beginning to regret that decision." He said longingly.

"Me too. However, if I'm gonna be stuck here all night it might be a little hard to keep my hands off you, so maybe we she should say something tonight." She replied.

"Maybe." Luke said.

"Okay. I need to order three cheeseburgers." She said.

"Okay." He said. Then as she was turning to leave he added. "I'll meet you in the store room in twenty minutes?" He said.

Lorelai gave him a Cheshire cat grin and nodded.

By the time Luke and Lorelai actually got to meet in the closet it was three hours later. Lorelai walked in the door and over to Luke. He looked up and opened his mouth but before he could say something, Lorelai was all over him. Kissing and groping.

In the diner

Jess and Lane joined Rory and Marty and the table and soon started talking about music.

"No, The Donnas are so fake and they suck live." Jess said.

"But they awesome have awesome guitar chords and a lot of bands suck live." Lane retorted.

"True." Marty added.

"Your band doesn't suck live." Jess said.

"Thanks." She said shyly.

"Hey, could we get some more fries?" Rory asked Jess.

"Yeah sure." He said getting up. He got the now empty plate and grabbed Rory's empty coffee cup as well, and went to refill it and bring more fries. When Jess turned to refill the coffee, he noticed that there wasn't anymore. So he went to the storeroom and opened the door. When he opened it he saw a shirtless Lorelai making out with Luke who was missing a shirt and his pants were unbuttoned. Jess cleared his throat trying to get their attention. When they looked up they almost fell over.

"I need some more coffee." Jess said walking to get a bag and then leaving chuckling.

Luke and Lorelai turned ten shades of red and then got their scattered clothing items back on their bodies and quietly walked back out into the diner. They expected that Jess had told everyone else what he saw, but Jess was in the kitchen making fries when they came out.

"Where have you two been?" Rory asked intrigued.

"We had to um-"

"I needed Lorelai's help with-"

"Right." Rory said meeting gazes with Lane and sharing a laugh.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing. We won the pool." Lane said.

"What pool?" Luke asked.

"Um, nothing." Rory said nudging Lane.

Then Jess came out of the kitchen carrying two plates of fries.

"Here are the fries. I made an extra plate because I figured Lorelai would be hungry after all that making out she did in the storeroom." Jess said returning to his seat.

TBC

Okay, wow I wrote that really fast. Now you might be able to tell because I really suck at writing. I can get the basic plot down, I just can't word it correctly. Anyhoo please review. I really hope that you enjoyed it and I have another hint. One of the secrets in the next chapter will be about Taylor and Miss Patty. Okay, see you later.


	3. Part Three: The Discussion

So if you forgot what's happeneing in this story, or are getting it confused with Within This Perfect Town, here is a brief summary of what's going on.

**Rory and Marty are visiting Star's Hollow. They get stuck at Luke's diner with Luke, Jess, and Lane. Luke calls Lorelai and she comes over. Luke and Lorelai are secretly going out. Jess caught them making out in the storeroom, and told the other three. **

Snowstorms and Secrets 

**Part three: The Discussion**

"So mom, who were you making out with?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Uhhhh…" Lorelai said trailing off.

Meanwhile Luke, who was blushing, went behind the counter to make more coffee, even though there was a fresh pot already made.

"Uh huh." Lane said.

"Let me guess, he's wearing a blue and red flannel shirt and a blue backwards baseball cap?" Rory said.

"Uh huh." Lorelai said quietly looking down at her feet with a small smile on her face.

"And how long has this been going on?" Rory asked.

"Look I wanted to tell you, but Luke wanted to keep it quiet because the town's so damn nosy, and I thought it would be easier if no one knew and I had no one to talk to it about and it accidentally slips out." She said pleadingly.

"It's okay, I just wish you had told me." Rory said.

"I know." Lorelai replied. "You're okay with this right?" Lorelai asked alarmed.

"Mom, of course I am. It's Luke I'm just so glad that you two finally came out of denial." Rory said.

"Really? Me too!" She squealed and then skipped off to talk to Luke.

"Okay," She said. "We need to tell everyone." She said upon arrival to the counter.

"Okay." He said. "Someone was gonna find out eventually." He told her.

"Yeah. Well, Rory's okay with it." She said smiling up at him.

He came over to her and hugged her close to him and said, "I'm glad."

**about an hour later**

Everyone was bored. Luke and Lorelai were upstairs watching TV, Rory and Jess were reading books, Lane had on headphones, and Marty was asleep with his head down on the table.

This is what everyone was doing when the power went out. That was about 10:15. Luke got out his generator and heated up an electric heater that they placed in the apartment which they were all crowded in five minutes later with as many blankets as they could find. Which wasn't many seeing as this was Luke's apartment.

A little while after, Luke and Lorelai got into bed and the younger occupants of the apartment where all bundled up sitting around the heater.

"So." Rory said. "What are you doing back in Star's Hollow Jess?"

"I realized that my life was going nowhere. I'm just visiting Luke." He lied.

"Right." Rory said turning to Marty. "Hey did hear that Professor Danning is a lesbian?" she asked him.

"What? No! When did you hear this?" He asked intrigued.

"Paris told me she saw her getting pretty friendly with a female outside of the Ross building last night." Rory told him. (A/N: I don't actually know if there actually is a Ross Building at Yale, but there is at most colleges so I just guessed that there was.)

"Wow. I never would have guessed. I mean especially since she's married to Dr. Anders." Marty replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." She said thoughtfully.

"Hey, let's turn on some music." Lane said getting up and walking over to a boom box in the corner.

"Okay, just not too loud. We don't wanna wake up Mom and Luke." Rory said.

Lane popped in a CD and Jack Johnson's "Better Together" started playing.

There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard  
And no song that I could sing but I could try for your heart  
And our dreams and they are made out of real things  
Like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-toned loving  
Love is the answer at least for most of the questions in my heart  
Why are we here? And where do we go? And how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together

It's always better when we're together  
We'll look at the stars when we're together  
It's always better when we're together  
It's always better when we're together

And all of these moments just might find their way into my dreams tonight   
But I know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings  
Or brings new things for tomorrow night you see  
But they'll be gone too, too many things I have to do  
But if all of these dreams might find their way into my day to day scene  
I'd be under the impression I was somewhere in between  
With only two, just me and you, not so many things we got to do  
Or places we got to be we'll sit beneath the mango tree now

It's always better when we're together  
We're sometimes in between together  
It's always better when we're together  
It's always better when we're together 

I believe in memories they look so pretty when I sleep  
And when I wake up you look so pretty sleeping next to me  
But there is not enough time  
And there is no song I could sing  
And there is no combination of words I could say  
But I will still tell you one thing  
We're better together

By the end of the song Jess and Rory could barely look at each other and Marty and Lane were asleep.

"Jess." Rory started. "Why are you really here?"

"I'm visiting Luke." He told her. Rory looked at him dubiously. _Dammit! Why won't she believe me? Probably because she knows you, and knows when you lie. Idiot, just tell her._

"Okay, okay." He said taking a deep breath. I'm back here because I was wrong to leave the way that I did and I should've talked to you I know, but I wasn't used to having someone I could tell things to you know." Jess said.

"So you came back for me?" Rory asked.

"Yes. But there were other reasons as well." He added.

"Such as?" She said.

"Well, I decided to get my GED. I realized that I needed to turn my life around when I talked to my dad about my situation. He said I sounded like him, But he said that that was bad. He said that he did things he wasn't proud of, and didn't want me following in his footsteps. He told me a few stories and then I got on a bus and came back here to talk to Luke." He told Rory.

"Wow. I don't think that I've ever heard you talk that much at once before." Rory joked. "But Jess I'm proud of you. You're getting your life on track and that's really important." She said.

"Yeah I know. And now I really don't regret going to California." Jess said then noticed Rory looked a little upset. "What I mean is that I wish I had gone there with the intention of a visit, not to stay. I don't regret going there, I just regret the manner in which I left." He added. Then after a moment he spoke again. "What I'm getting at Rory is that I love you. I always have, always will. I'm so sorry that I left you, I know it was wrong but I'm different now, I've changed."

Rory was speechless. _What do I do?_ She thought to herself. "Uuuhhhh… I don't know what to say." Rory replied.

"I'm sorry I kinda dumped all of this on you at once." He chuckles. "I don't even know if you're going out with someone." Jess said turning away.

"I'm not." She told him.

Jess looked back over at her expectantly.

"But, I don't know if I can be with you. I mean I need some time to think, and I think I need to get to know the real you a little more." Rory said.

"That's fair." Jess said nodding.

"Okay."

TBC 

**I hope you liked it. I'm kinda steering away from my original plan, but I might go back to it. Okay I know that I said that I was going to reveal Taylor and Miss Patty's secrets, but it didn't fit right. So, you'll just have to wait for that. Please review. I really appreciate it, and it motivates me to update. Well, toodles!**


End file.
